


Maladroit

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [244]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Clumsiness and the reasons.





	Maladroit

Hux has been very careful about carving his position out in the galaxy. The universe hadn’t seemed to want him around (or, his parents hadn’t, and neither had the Order, not to begin with), so he’d been forced to make his own place. He’d kicked at the edges of what he was given, making something shaped like him, and making it where he wanted to be.

In meetings where his presence had been a surprise, he’d turned it into an asset. In ranks where his intrusion had been alarming, he’d acted with ruthless efficiency and either changed minds, or had them forcibly made redundant by his very existence.

The world didn’t know where Hux belonged, but _Hux certainly did_.

So it was with no pride whatsoever that he finds himself - occasionally - forgetting. He’ll stub the toe of his boot into the edge of someone’s chair, and ruin the shine. He’ll bang his upper thigh into the edge of a desk. Knock his caf-mug. It’s like being a teen again, finding sudden inches extra in every which way, and being unable to navigate the world without pain and awkwardness.

Hux does not like it. Not at all.

It takes him a long time to correlate the incidents of maladroitness to incidents of _Ren-proximity_. And for a while, Hux is sure the Knight is somehow messing with his spatial awareness, just to be an ass. 

But then sometimes Hux does it even before Ren has acknowledged his existence, and he’s beginning to realise the ridiculous clumsiness is endemic. He’s… he’s reacting to his existence. He’s flustering, and finding his words harder to get out. The weight on his tongue means he has to propel the words out with more force, and they come out cruel from necessity, not intention. 

He has to make himself… he has to forge the path for himself. He can’t be bound by some ridiculous… _infatuation._ He can’t let the other man define him, and he resents the interest his heart and body seem to harbour, for someone he could never, ever have.

There’s no place in the bubble around Kylo Ren for someone like him. Someone Forceless, with no real heritage. Someone self-made, and self-determined. Someone… like Hux.

Or at least he’s certain of it, until he sees Ren nearly trip over his own feet one day, and then storm past Hux. Just a little thing. Just a tiny show of weakness, one that should never appear through the armour Kylo wraps himself in.

And that’s when Hux realises there may - just - be a chance for him after all. 

If it isn’t there, he’ll _make it_.


End file.
